


Break My Heart

by Missmaddiej



Series: Moments in Life [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Bruce Banner Hulks Out, Engagement, Established Relationship, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, On the Run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmaddiej/pseuds/Missmaddiej
Summary: Bruce is on the run. Hiding from people who want him dead. But the person who he wants most find him.





	Break My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> It breaks my heart that not that many people ship this

Bruce sat down, a cup of tea in hand, and began his daily ritual. It was simple, but it made his time on the run bearable. He took out four things. A locket, with a picture of James in it, from the night he proposed to him, two photos, one of him and James from their first date and another with Betty and Tony in it as well from the night he and James had started dating. The fourth was a letter James had written him while on a mission. He opened the letter and began to read it when there was a knock on the door.   

He sat up straighter, alarmed, and grabbed a knife ready to attack any intruder, but also tried to stay calm so the big guy wouldn’t make an appearance. Then he heard a voice from the other side of the door.  

 “Bruce, I know you’re in there, open up” The voice called. It sounded like, but it couldn’t be. And even if it was, he might be on a mission; he might be here to arrest him. “Bruce, it’s me, James,” The voice called out. Bruce froze not sure what to do. “I’m not on a mission, I swear just let me in,” James yelled, and Bruce couldn’t handle it. He was reaching for the doorknob when James said: “Baby please.”  

 Bruce threw open the door and froze when he saw him. James Rhodes, his fiancé, the man he had once promised to marry. He pulled the taller man into a tight hug. Then he remembered. He pushed James away leaving the man confused. “You can’t be here,” He pleaded “If you can find me then so can they.”  

 “No, they can’t,” James explained “I only found you because I had Lizzie and Tony’s help.” he paused before saying “Lizzie quit after you left. When she realized what her dad was doing to you, she quit.” James continued  

 “Betty quit,” Bruce echoed “She loved her job, why would she -”   

“She loved you more” replied James. But Bruce remembered, he remembered why he ran, why James couldn’t be there.  

 “I’m dangerous,” Bruce exclaimed, pushing his fiancé out the door.   

“Well yeah, anyone as brilliant as you is dangerous,” James replied with a smirk.   

“James I’m serious,” Bruce insisted “I’ll hurt you,”  

 “No, you won’t you would never,” James replied trying to walk back into the house.  

 “Yes, I can, I can, and I will,” Bruce pleaded “I’m a monster James, you don’t want me.” 

“How do you know what I want Bruce, you’re all I’ve wanted for years, I’d give anything to be with you,” replied James crying 

“I’m not who I was before I left, I’m not who you want me to be, I’ll break your heart,” explained Bruce, crying as well.   

“You can break my heart, Bruce, do whatever you want with it, I don’t care, I love you” exclaimed James.   

“No,” replied Bruce, his fingertips tinged green “You need to leave, now” He exclaimed, pushing the airmen out of his cabin.   

“I won’t-” James started but was cut off by a roar of “NOW” from Bruce, a mix of his natural voice and Hulk’s and a door slamming in his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr [here](https://missmaddiewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
